Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a shovel having a machine guidance function.
Description of Related Art
In order to efficiently and precisely perform excavation work or the like by using an attachment of a construction machine such as a shovel, skilled operation techniques are required of an operator. Thereupon, there have been shovels that are equipped with functions to guide operations of the shovels (referred to as “machine guidance”) so that an operator less experienced with shovel operations can perform work efficiently and precisely.
It is often the case that such a shovel having a machine guidance function has a display unit installed diagonally in front of the driver's seat, to display information including working states on the screen of the display unit. The operator of the shovel can confirm the work states by the shovel by visually recognizing the information displayed on the display unit.
The size of the display unit is limited so as not to obstruct the field of view ahead of the operator. Therefore, an image displayed on the display unit is also small, and the operator may need to carefully watch the screen of the display unit, otherwise, cannot obtain information that he/she wants.
On the other hand, the operator of the shovel performs the work while looking at the teeth end of the bucket and an excavation spot that are positioned ahead of the driver's seat, and hence, cannot see the display unit for a long time during the work. For example, even if the operator of the shovel can take a look at the display unit during the work, the time during which he looks at the display unit is extremely short; therefore, it is often difficult to recognize desired information in an image displayed on the display unit within such a short period of time.